The instant invention relates generally to power lawn mowers and more specifically it relates to a grass trimming attachment for a power lawn mower.
Numerous power lawn mowers have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include built in trimmers and edger attachments. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,170,098; 4,453,372 and 4,642,976 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.